<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If You're Gone, How Could I Even Try To Go On by BoundInBlueLeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439045">If You're Gone, How Could I Even Try To Go On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundInBlueLeather/pseuds/BoundInBlueLeather'>BoundInBlueLeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Osgate - Freeform, protective!Kate, protective!Osgood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoundInBlueLeather/pseuds/BoundInBlueLeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I thought of, if Kate or Osgood had almost sacrificed themselves for the other one on a mission and what would happen after.<br/>Also, the title is a twist on a lyric from S.O.S. by ABBA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kate Lethbridge-Stewart/Petronella Osgood, Kate Stewart/Osgood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If You're Gone, How Could I Even Try To Go On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had just gotten back from a dangerous mission. Everyone was at peace, glad that they had been able to deal with the group of Sontarans somewhat peacefully, but there was still something that really bothered Kate.<br/>With a burst of courage, she grabbed Osgood's hand. The brunette turned to her questioningly and Kate took a deep breath before asking her question. "Os. When Skal cornered me - when he was going to kill me - you yelled at him and got him to run after you. You didn't have a gun, you didn't have protection or backup... Why did you do it?"<br/>Osgood's expression was very akin to a deer caught in the headlights. She considered all of the excuses she would have made a few months ago - that she was her superior officer, that Earth needed Kate more than they needed her, but Kate deserved the truth and so she mustered up courage.<br/>"Because I care about you, very much. And I couldn't bear it, if..."<br/>It was a really sweet thing to say, but for some reason, Kate only got mad at this. She tugged her hand back. "And you think I could bear it if something happened to you?! Osgood, you shouldn't have done that, it was stupid and you're lucky you're still alive!"<br/>Osgood stepped back, deeply hurt. Kate's eyes went wide. "Oh, Osgood, I'm so sorry I yelled at you, it's just- You need to be more careful, okay?" She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Please."<br/>Osgood nodded and shakily moved to hug Kate, who accepted the gesture. Os pulled back after a few seconds but kept holding onto the blonde's hand.<br/>"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so worried. Please Kate, I was just trying to protect you."<br/>Kate nodded. "I know. I - I love you, okay?" she admitted, her voice breaking.<br/>Os looked up from their joined hands to the other woman's face. "You mean it?"<br/>"Is that okay?"<br/>Osgood's face broke into a huge and watery smile. "Yes. A million times yes. I love you, too."<br/>Kate cupped her face and pressed a light kiss to the brunette's lips. Osgood held Kate tighter as they stood together, feeling many emotions mixing around, but mostly love for each other that they now allowed to grow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, this is my first work on AO3, so please be nice but also feel free to leave suggestions. This one is a little shorter than I'd usually write, but probably all of my writings are going to only be 1 to 3 chapters long anyway. I'm pretty much just going to write Doctor Who I think, but I might do Star Trek or Harry Potter at some point, or crossovers. Also, most of my stuff will be Kate/Osgood or Doctor/River. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>